Before Angels Fall
by MistressGreyback
Summary: Ciana's been living in her fathers shadow, since she was born, she's been with the Brotherhood. Now, Ciana begins her search for her mother; leaves Sabretooth and runs to Wolverine for help, Sabretooth wants her dead but all Ciana wants is her mother.
1. Prologue: And The Soul Underneath

**D/C:** I don't own X-men, or any of its productions, characters, or even minor characters (Toad, Harry, Graydon etc..) I do own any OC's that appear, this is not specific to any timeline.

**Prologue - And The Soul Underneath**

She screamed, her heart pounding in her chest as sweat dripped down her face. She dug her fingers into the sheets, shivering as she panted; her brown hair stuck to her neck and back as she pulled it off, tying it back.

The door swung open, "You screamed." he growled; brown eyes narrowed at her as Victor trudged towards her, wearing a loose white sweatshirt and pants. He bared his canines as he stared at her, standing a foot from her.

"I - Something's happening to me, I thought I was - what's happening to me?" she spoke softly, the seventeen year old lifted her head slowly as she gulped. Sweat soaked the sheets, her pupils had dilated as she shielded her eyes slightly. She sat on the bed before she got to her feet, her legs shaking as she fell forward into his arms, clutching his shirt as she revelled in the familiar scent of beer and blood.

"You're a mutant remember? What do you think's happening?" Victor lifted her, putting her back on the bed. "Calm down, focus on clearing your head, stop stressing, try and focus on what you think your power is." Victor chuckled, raising an eyebrow; _A shape-shifter or heightened senses, who knows? Or she'll maybe be invisible or something, I need to find out what she's becoming._She shook her head, "I'm getting my power, why now, why not years ago?" she murmured; "I can't fucking focus with all these voices whispering, how do I shut them up?" Ciana lifted her head; looking at Victor.

"That's my power isn't it?" she spoke quietly.  
"I'd take you to a telepath but the only two are X-men, 'nd I ain't gonna deal with **him**."  
"Make them stop!" Ciana winced, clutching at her head, "Be quiet, please, shut up, stop talking to me." she dug her fingers into her temples as she winced.

"Come on, I'm takin' you to Xavier." he sighed, _can't believe I'm even doing this, but Magneto ain't no telepath._ He growled, slinging Ciana over his shoulder as he pushed the window open, jumping out as he hit the ground; breaking into a spring.

"Cerebro has detected another mutant, and they're being brought here now." Charles looked at Jean, the cerebro helmet still in his hands. "They're terrified, and something is not right, the person carrying them, is Sabretooth." Charles hesitated.

"What do you mean Professor?" Jean looked at him, wearing a red tank top and jeans. "Sabretooth's coming here? If Logan finds out, they'll kill each other." Jean spoke quietly.

"No, Sabretooth doesn't care about Logan, he wants to help this mutant, I can't read her mind properly, I keep hearing whispers and voices." Xavier spoke, "Her mind's a mess, she's only come into her power, I think - " Charles hesitated, "I believe she is Creed's daughter." he spoke calmly.

"Daddy, make them stop." Ciana winced, seeing the gate; "No, I'm not going in there!" Ciana yelled, struggling as she slipped out of his arms; blinking when Sabretooth's shadow came over her leg, Ciana gasped.

"Who - I, you're talking to me?" Ciana stared at the shadow, eyes forming in the shadow. "What can I do? You're, my head hurts, so many voices." she murmured.

Logan sniffed the air as he snarled, extending his claws; "Creed." he growled, beginning to walk towards the gate. He blinked, _Logan, stop. Victor is not here to attack anyone, he's got a young mutant with him who he thinks needs our help._

"I don't want to go in there, they're the enemy, they're X-men." Ciana shook her head, closing her eyes; "One at a time, stop talking." she murmured, looking at the shadows; "What do you mean darkness? I don't understand." she sat on the grass outside the gate as she winced, struggling.

Victor lifted her, jumping over the fence as he growled. "Come on, you need help." he spoke, seeing Wolverine as he gulped. "I ain't here for a fight, Ciana needs help." Victor shouted, letting out a snarl as he narrowed his eyes at Logan.

"Who's Ciana?" Logan spoke as he grunted, feeling something wrap around his legs; he blinked, "What the hell?" he spoke; grunting as he felt himself slammed into the brick wall.

"What the hell's going on?" Logan winced.  
"Ciana, is that you doing it?" Victor stared at her.

"He's the enemy, he's not our ally, asking for help is a sign of weakness. You taught me that." Ciana looked at Victor, her eyes black as night as she forced her way out of his grasp; sitting on the grass with her knees on either side.

"Logan's our enemy, not our friend." she spoke calmly, looking at Logan; "I know who the voices are, they're shadows, they're darkness, they're night." she spoke quietly. Ciana winced, a burning sensation on her left wrist. "I can't heal like you Daddy, I can die, you can't, both of you can't, but he can still suffer." Ciana spoke softly, sitting there as she winced, a burning sensation beginning on her back.

"Forget what I taught you, we need your mind read, we need to figure out what the hell's going on with you." Victor snarled, grabbing her by the wrist as he dragged her across the grass.

"Victor, stop." Charles spoke, wheeling down the path as he wheeled towards Ciana and Victor. He extended his hand, "Hello Miss Creed, I'm Charles Xavier." he smiled.

Ciana stared at him, hesitantly taking his hand as she let out a cry; collapsing.

"I have put her in a coma-like state, she won't be able to use her powers to harm anyone." Xavier spoke, "Bring her to the Infirmiry." he continued before turning as he wheeled back towards the mansion.

"You have a daughter?" Logan blinked, "Wow." he muttered.  
"What's it to you Logan? I'm here for her, she needs help." Victor snarled, lifting her as he carried her towards the mansion.

"How old is she?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Seventeen." Victor muttered, trailing behind Logan and Xavier; _she said it's darkness and shadows and night, makes no fucking sense to me. _"She said they're shadow and darkness and night, she was hearing voices, think her power's schizophrenia." Victor mumbled to himself, knowing Logan would be able to hear him; he walked into the elevator, gulping as he stepped out, finding himself in the hallway outside the Infirmiry.

"Magneto can never know I was here."


	2. Chapter One: Take It Leave It

**D/C:** I don't own X-men, or any of its productions, characters, or even minor characters (Toad, Harry, Graydon etc..) I do own any OC's that appear, this is not specific to any timeline.

**A/C: **This chapter is more Red Zone influenced than anything else, and I'm using Liev Schreiber's appearance for Sabretooth, if there's anything wrong with him, let me know! P.S, I may be moving so I don't know when the next chapter will be up, and if we do move, I may be near a comic shop :D

**Chapter One - ****Take It Leave It**

"This makes no sense, why now?" Ciana sighed, she pulled out her cellphone and ran the numbers through her calculator again. "So, we're officially screwed?" she muttered, looking around as she stood on the rooftop, surrounded by darkness, the moons light barely reflecting off her raven black hair.

"They've got sentinels protecting them, this is so pathetic." Victor snarled, looking at the twenty-eight year old as his eyes burned red. He narrowed his eyes, "They're screwed, Magneto'll be here soon, so we can take the sentinels down, Wolverine won't bother defending himself." Victor spoke as he crouched down.

She tilted her head slightly, "I see your lips moving but all I hear is blah-blah-blah." Ciana spoke as she closed her eyes; adjusting the collar of her black trenchcoat. A tattoo of a raven was on her waist, the black tank top covering the ravens beak, while her tight short pants covered its tail.

"Somethin' ain't right Bub." Wolverine stared at the wall, waiting for the attack. "They're waiting for Magneto." he growled, extending his adamantium claws.

"Have fun Dad, I have more important things to attend to." Ciana yawned as she jumped off the roof, manipulating the shadows to become solid as she slid down the side of the building, slowing down before she landed.

"Get back here." Victor muttered as he snarled, "I said get back here!" he roared; rage pumping through his body as he dropped off the side of the building and hit the ground, reaching to grab her by the throat.

"Uh-uh, I can tear your heart out and rip your throat out at the same time, and constrict your brain stem." Ciana stepped back quickly as she stared at him coldly, "So I wouldn't try anything." she spoke icily. "I am the night, I control the dark, the shadows, I could kill you and I wouldn't care." she hissed before walking down the alley, jumping over a tipped over bin as she walked onto the main street.

"I can't smell her, ain't been able to smell her since she got her powers, night got no scent." Wolverine looked at Scott, "Shoot yer beam at a shadow or somethin', hopefully that'll send her a message to tell her to keep him on a leash." Logan spoke blatantly.

"Logan, she's threatened to kill him, and he's not happy about it." Xavier spoke, "He's gone into the red zone once more." he continued; _where are you going Nyx? Why have you become this of all things?_

_Get out of my head Charles, or you won't like what you see._ She sat down at a bus stop, closing her eyes as she concentrated; thinking of all the ways she could kill him, and imagining herself doing them to him. _Had enough? Or who should we think of now? Jean? Logan? Hank? Scott? What about little Megan? or Paras?_

Xavier winced, "She's using my being in her head to attack me with images of losing all of you, Logan, you need to find her and bring her here. She is too dangerous to be left unchecked." Charles spoke calmly.

"I'm going to kill her." Sabretooth snarled, sending desks flying as he rampaged through the Brotherhood House; punching holes in the walls. "I thought you said you could control her!" Victor roared at Wanda, clenching his fists.

"I tried, she's strong, she's no telepath but she can imagine things that even you would be horrified by." Wanda cringed, hair falling to her shoulders as she let it down; watching Victor, "She's become worse than you, and without a healing factor, we can't keep wiping her head and changing her memories, otherwise she'll just end up a vegetable." Wanda explained.

"No one is worse than me!" Victor roared, "I'm everything humanity hates about mutants, she may be my daughter but she's going to die." Victor snarled.

"So who's her mother than?" Mortimer spoke, jumping down the stairs. "'cause if the mother finds out you want to kill her, the mother might have plans for her." Mortimer chuckled, hopping up and down next to Wanda.

"Hi Wanda." Mortimer blushed.

"Her mother's dead, that's all you need to know." Victor snarled, _and she ain't comin' back anytime soon unless I want her to._ He trudged up to their quarters, grabbing most of Ciana's possessions as he put them in a duffel bag, zipped it up and threw it out the window.

_My mother can't be dead, he told me she was alive and hiding. He lied to me._ Ciana crouched beneath the balcony, clutching the duffel bag as she shook her head, tears dripped down her face as she shivered; sinking into a shadow. _So who's my mother? Why can't I ever see her? He never told me who she was, just she was hiding from some powerful people. Or was she hiding from him? He deserves to die, and Logan's the only one who can do it._

She stepped out of the shadow, finding herself in Westchester as she sprinted down the street. _Never say you're sorry, it's a sign of weakness._ _I'm not sorry I'm a monster, and I'm not sorry that I'm going to kill him._

Logan sniffed the air as he raised an eyebrow, letting out a growl; _what's she running this way for?_ Logan crouched on the balcony, hesitant to move; unsure what Ciana was thinking. _Charlie, we got a visitor!_ He sniffed the air, strange, she did have a scent, or at least her tears did. Logan jumped off the balcony, running for the security system fuse box as he flicked it off.

"He drilled into me that saying you're sorry and asking for help are signs of weakness, I want him dead." Ciana looked at Logan, she'd dyed her hair raven black years ago, keeping with her 'theme' of black; keeping in the shadows as she stood near the gate. "He said my mother was in hiding, he just said to Toad that she was dead." Ciana spoke softly.

"You're wantin' vengeance?" Logan blinked, extending his claws.  
"I want my mother."


End file.
